1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to calendars featuring descriptions of a plurality of single and/or continuing events in a given field and which may occur concurrently, in whole or in part, and/or sequentially during a given period of time, such as, for example, a month.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost since the time when block type calendars were first devised, people have utilized such calendars to indicate when certain events will occur, and if the events continue over a number of days, also to indicate that fact as well, Heretofore, however, such calendars have only been utilized to describe a single event or exhibition which may occur during any particular day or days; and where the event occurred over a number of days, previous calendars have utilized a format which repeated the entire entry on every day of the period during which the event occurred.
There has existed a need, however, which has not been satisfied by any prior art type calendars, for a calendar in a standard format which can bring together concurrently, and to present graphically, information as to the nature and periods of time during which they occur, of certain single and/or continuing events in a particular field, such as art, music, science, or business, in any geographical area, including that of the entire world. Such information may be particularly desired by an institution or individual which or who is interested in following closely single and/or continuing events in which it, he or she may be interested. For example, a patron of the arts may desire to plan trips around the country and even abroad in order to visit exhibitions of paintings or other works of art which exhibitions may be occurring in the geographical areas in which he or she plans to travel. Another example where such information could bbe utilized is where a buyer of a department store or other merchandiser may wish to visit trade shows either national, regional, or local for the purpose of ascertaining merchandise which is offered and which he or she may be interested in purchasing on behalf of his or her employer. Heretofore, no calendars have been devised in which information as to a number of events which may be occurring either simultaneously or overlappingly can be graphically presented as so occurring or overlapping.
Where only one or two events or exhibitions may be occurring, either simultaneously or overlappingly, featuring desired information concerning them on a conventional calendar might present some difficulty. However, in certain fields, such as the field of art, sometimes as many as 10 or 20 events, or even more, may be occurring during a particular monthly period, and overlappingly in whole or in part, or sequentially. To list and describe such a large number of single and/or continuing events and to place such information on a calendar of manageable and conveniently legible size, requires special organization.
Since one object of such a calendar is to place it in the hands of many individuals, the calendar must be made up and printed economically so that it can be delivered to subscribers at a minimum cost. This requirement cannot be met if the calendar must be printed by conventional typesetting methods. Nor can the cost be kept down if the information must be reinserted by individual typing for each new month.
It may thus be seen that no calendar has heretofore been devised which could satisfy the requirements and objectives of the present invention.